Wolf Trap
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto go on a vacation for some needed relaxation. However the resort is not what it seems, gangs are fighting up on the cliffs above and one kidnaps Sakura. Now they have to rescues her and why is the leader calling her his woman?


In a small part of Tokyo there was a dojo for those who wanted to involve themselves in the life of Martial Arts. They would try hard everyday, proving to everyone around them, as well as their own self, that they were the best and were strong. There were three students at the dojo that stood out the most. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Each had their own unique strength and ability that only they could perform perfectly.

Naruto was amazingly strong and could defeat an opponent that would normally be beyond his ability and skill. With his beliefs, fighting abilities, and fighting spirit he was a person that wasn't easily defeated and never quit that anything he has ever done.

Sasuke was what most would call a prodigy. He could pick up on moves and techniques faster then regular human beings ever could. His eyes were as sharp as a hawk. He could pick up on an opponent's movement fast and can see what they were going to do next.

Sakura may not be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke but she makes up for it with her mind. She can understand and solve codes and hidden meanings better then anyone else. Her skills in medicine came in handy during the battle too.

The three have their own abilities and strengths that only they can use and master. And with what was coming up for them, they will need each of their talents to help them.

* * *

It was a clear Friday morning at the Dojo and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were surprised to see that no one else was in. The place was almost empty of all life. They only other person in the room besides them was their Sensei, Kakashi. He motioned them to come over so he could explain a few things to them.

"Sensei…?" Sakura began giving her teacher a weird look.

"…you can't be…" Sasuke continued looking annoyed at his teacher.

"Serious!" Naruto finished for them shouting. He had a big smile on his face.

Kakashi nodded his head saying he was serious. "I'm canceling practice and giving you the weekend off." He told them again.

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto cheered pumping a fist into the air. He was happy for the sudden break. "We can go on vacation!"

"But sensei, why so sudden? I mean, wouldn't it have been better if you told us ahead of time so we could at least make plans?" Sakura asked her sensei. Like Naruto she was happy that they have some time off but this whole thing was so sudden and confused her.

"You're right. And sorry if this is so sudden but I really think you guys need a break and deserve some time off from training." Kakashi said never once looking up from his book. He was always reading books, either during practice or when they went out to eat or anything really. He was Sakura's uncle so they saw a lot of him everyday.

"But why so suddenly? This isn't like you, Kakashi. What are you planning?" Sasuke asked from his seat, looking at his teacher. He would always try and read his sensei to try and see what he was thinking, but even with his good eyes he could never tell what went on inside Kakashi's head.

Kakashi finally looked up at his students and smiled behind the mask he always wears. "I'm not planning anything. I just you three to enjoy yourselves. Yep, that's it. There is nothing being planned or anything."

'_Yeah right.' _Sakura and Sasuke thought rolling their eyes at their sensei. Something was up; they just didn't know what it was yet.

"Hey guys!" Naruto finally stopped cheering to look at his friends. "Where should we go for our vacation?" He asked them thinking himself where he wanted to go. "There are so many places I just can't decide."

"I'm not really sure." Sakura said thinking it over herself. "You got any place in mind, Sasuke?" Sakura looked at Sasuke who still looked annoyed.

"No. Anywhere we go will just be annoying." He said letting out a bored sigh. He crossed his arms and looked out a nearby window.

"Huh?" Naruto confused by his friend's actions looked to Sakura for an explanation.

"Fan-Girls." It was all Sakura needed to say for Naruto to understand. Because of Sasuke's good looks he was always being chased or followed by the girls from school and from town as well. They would follow him everywhere and fawn over him. Sakura knew that if she never grew up with him and got to know him personally she probably would have been one of those fan girls.

Kakashi cleared his throat, catching their attention. "I've actually already prepared a place for you all to stay. Everything's already been paid for so all you have to do is take a bus ride over there…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" All three turned to stare at their sensei with disbelief. Even Naruto thought this was too good to be true and felt something was up. Kakashi had prepared them a place to stay and paid for their expenses? There was something that Kakashi wasn't telling them about their sudden vacation time.

"Yes, tomorrow. You three will be staying at the Village Leaf Resort. Naturally Sakura will have a room to herself, while Naruto and Sasuke you two will share a room." He explained to them what he ordered for them. "It's nothing special, just a 2 day stay there and then you all come back to training." He added smiling again.

"But don't we need tickets or something?" Sakura asked. She looked around the table they were sitting at but didn't see any signs of tickets but only saw books.

"There will be no need. The owner of the place is a personal friend of mine soon I sent him your pictures. He'll be at the entrance to meet you all, so don't keep him waiting." He told them going back to reading his book. "Now if I were you guys, I would start packing. You never know what you may happen up there." He added not looking at his three students.

"Just what does that mean?" Sasuke asked trying to get some sort of information out of his sensei but it didn't happen. Kakashi wasn't saying a thing or even looking at them. "Hmph. Let's go." Having enough, he, Naruto, and Sakura walked out of the dojo and headed home to start packing.

* * *

The next day came fast and Sakura and Sasuke were at the bus stop waiting for Naruto to come.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked looking for any sign of blonde hair running towards them. She was wearing a red ribbon in her hair to keep her short pink hair from falling in her face. A red t-shirt with black strips on the sleeves and sides of it, a dark blue jean skirt with a belt tied around her waist. Knee lengths black high-heeled boots that not only made her legs look go but were comfortable to walk/run in. On her shoulder was a light pink string backpack that matched her hair perfectly.

_(A/N: Sakura is wearing the ribbon the same way she wears her leaf village headband. Not the way she used to wear the ribbon Ino gave her when she was little.)_

"Just wait. He'll show up right as the bus comes." Sasuke said leaning up against the bus pole. He was wearing a white tank top with a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt; the shirt was open because of how hot it was. He had on tan colored Capri pants with black sneakers. He also had a pair of black sunglasses sitting on top of his head. He had a blue backpack with a red and white fan as its design on his back.

"Well here comes the bus." Sakura watched the bus pull up and looked around again for any signs of Naruto.

"Hey! Wait up!" In the distance you could see a blonde haired figure running towards them. "S-Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off so I woke up late." He said with a weak laugh while trying to catch his breath. The truth was he heard the alarm but he threw it at the wall because he wanted to sleep more. Naruto was dressed with an orange t-shirt and a black jacket tied around his waist. He had dark brown pants on with black sneakers to match. He had green goggles resting on his forehead reflecting the sun's gaze.

"About time you got here, Naruto," Sakura commented as the three of them got on the bus and found their seats. "And what's with the goggles? Didn't you just buy a new pair of sunglasses?"

"Yeah…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "You see…funny story, I…uh…lost them." He sighed in defeat. He searched and searched for his sunglasses all last night and some parts of his morning but he couldn't find trace of them.

"Already? Naruto, you're hopeless." Sakura sighed herself pulling out her iPod and a book from her bag. She knew what would take place within the next few moments and she did not want to in any part of it, or even hear it for that matter too.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto cried trying to convince his childhood friend.

"Yeah right," Sasuke commented from his seat. "Just like it wasn't your fault you lost the last five sunglasses," He turned to smirk at Naruto. "Face it, when it comes to sunglasses and everything else you suck."

"Hey! What did you say!

For the rest of the way there Naruto and Sasuke argued the whole way. Sakura who sat in the middle ignored them with her iPod and books but there is only so much any person could take before they snap.

"Shut up!" Just as the bus pulled to a stop Sakura hit both Naruto and Sasuke in the head with her bag. "Will you two stop fighting already and get a move on! We're here already so stop acting like idiots and start acting like human beings?" She glared at both of them and proceeded to get off the bus.

Holding their heads, Naruto and Sasuke followed Sakura off the bus and walked up to the entrance of the Village Leaf resort and looked around.

"Whoa. It's so cool." Naruto said no longer holding his head.

"Amazing." Sakura said looking at her surrounding.

"Not bad." Sasuke let out a small smirk approving of his surroundings.

"Welcome all!" The three friends turned their heads to be greeted by an old man wearing a white and red robe and a red sun hat. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, it is good to see you all. I assume the ride over was a pleasant one?" He walked down to greet the three teens. He had a small brown pipe in his right hand and was wearing a gentle smile on his face.

"More or less." Sakura said mostly to herself. "You're Mr. Sarutobi, right? Kakashi-sensei said you be here to greet us." Sakura took Sarutobi's hand and shook it.

"Yes, I am. I am also the owner of this little resort so if you all need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," Sarutobi told them shaking hands with Sasuke next and then Naruto. "I do hope you all enjoy your stay at the Village Leaf Resort."

"I'm sure we will." Sakura replied politely. She didn't want to be rude to this man; he was not only a friend of her sensei but was letting them stay at his resort and being very sweet to them. She didn't want to be rude.

Soon enough three bellhops came over and grabbed their stuffs, each one looked like pretty normal but something about them was weird. They each had weird looks on them, like a cross between amusement and sympathy. "Um…is everything alright?" Sakura asked, worried about them and the looks they were getting.

"Nothing, we wish you luck." One answered, bowing his head before he and the other two ran into the building.

The three teens watched him and the other two go and didn't know what to make of what just happened.

"Ok…?" Naruto said wondering what was wrong with that guy. "That was weird."

"Just ignore them." Sasuke was busy trying to erase what had just happened out of his memory. That was too weird for him and he has seen Naruto do some of the weirdest stuff possible.

"Come on in then and let's get you out of this hot sun." Sarutobi led them through the entire resort, starting from the entrance and ending at the game room and pool. The whole time none noticed that they were being watched by a pair of sharp black eyes.

"Here are your rooms." Sarutobi opened a door leading to a room with two beds in it. It was obviously Naruto and Sasuke's room. The walls were painted a dark green with leafs painted over it in a lighter green. Two beds were set up in the room with sheets that were a dark blue and was big enough to fit three people on them. Two dressers and one closet were in the room, along with two desks, a door that led to a bathroom with a bath and shower, and a giant TV sitting on top of the a dresser.

"Cool!" Naruto jumped onto the bed closest to the window. "This is so cool!" He jumped up and down on the bed showing his excitement over the trip so far.

"Not bad." Sasuke inspected the room and approved it as well. He was happy with the way things were turning our so far.

"Is that all you can say? This place rocks," Naruto jumped off his bed to open the curtains of the balcony. "I think I'm in love." He sighed happy with everything that has happened to him so far.

"I'm glad you like it," Sarutobi chuckled at how Naruto was acting. He was truly glad that they were all enjoying themselves. "Now then, Sakura if you would please follow me, I'll show you to your room." He led Sakura out of the boy's room and showed her to her room that was right next to theirs.

"No way!" Sasuke and Naruto jumped at her screams and went next door to see what was up. They gasped at what they saw.

Sakura's room was bigger then the guys and a lot nicer. Her walls were a dark pink with light green leaf designs around the edges of the wall. One giant bed that looked like it could fit six people on it, the sheets were a deep shade of crimson. Two dressers, a closet, a desk, and a bathroom that was like an oasis. The bathroom had a shower inside it as well as a four person oval shaped Jacuzzi with selves of fresh fuzzy towels and a shower in the corner. The walls were a light blue with a huge window on the side of it letting the sunlight fall in. The bedroom also had a balcony and on the wall was a giant Plasma screen TV.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around the room mentally cursing Kakashi for giving Sakura the better room.

"I am so watching sports in this room." Naruto muttered to himself but Sasuke still heard him. "Same here." Sasuke sat down on the bed and found that it was softer then the ones in his room.

"I love it!" Sakura like Naruto jumped on her bed and hugged one of her pillows. "I have got to call and thank Kakashi!" She squealed reaching for her phone. Even though he was her uncle, he told her to never call her uncle. He said that it made him feel old.

Sakura got up from her bed and walked out onto her balcony admiring the view she had. The phone rang but no one answered so she decided to leave a message. "Kakashi. Thank you so much for the room! I really do appreciate it and love it. When I get home I'll cook you up something special as a thanks, I…huh?" Looking at her surroundings she saw a forest and some cliffs surrounding her. In the forest she thought she saw the figure of a person moving. "I…I'll call you back later." She hung up her phone and looked out trying to find what it was that she saw.

"I know I saw something." She said to herself searching but she didn't see any sort of movement anywhere. Her green eyes scanning over every piece of land that was there but she couldn't see any signs of movement. _"Was it an animal?" _That was a possibility seeing as there was a giant forest next to them but her instincts were telling her something else.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's voice brought her attention back to what was going on around her. "Let's go. The old man said we have the pool all to ourselves!" His called to her again trying to hurry her up. He wanted to hit the pool and have some fun.

"Coming." She got off her balcony and left her room with her two friends. She would figure out later what it was she saw.

'_Maybe it was deer or a bear, or even an employ that works here?' _She thought thinking over other possibilities. As she went to grab her bag she noticed something bright pink off to the side of her room. "Flowers?" A bouquet of bright pink roses were laid down at the balcony doors. "Did Kakashi send me these?" That would make sense but something was telling her that wasn't it.

"Sakura, you coming?" Sasuke poked his head back in the room to see what was keeping her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She put the roses down on her bed and ran out of her room. She would call and ask Kakashi later about the flowers.

* * *

The three made it to the pool and found it just like Sarutobi told Naruto, empty of any life. The pool was shining in the sunlight and was as clear as a crystal. The towels and chairs all sitting and waiting for some form of life to come and use them. The three teens promised they would grant their wishes as soon as they changed into some swimwear.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" The three teens turned their attention away from the pool and looked down to see a young boy with spiky brown hair with a tan headband on his forehead, a yellow t-shirt, brown shorts, and blue sandals walking up to them. "Don't you know that nobody is supposed to be here?" He huffed out crossing his arms. He was trying to look cool and tough.

"What are you talking about kid?" Naruto crossed his own arms and looked down at the little boy.

"My names not kid, it's Konoharmaru!" He cried up at Naruto who just glared at him.

"Don't care. Now what are you talking about? Old man Sarutobi said we can use the pool." Naruto looked over the kid and figured he was just being spoiled and didn't to have to share the pool with them.

"No way would my grandpa say that! He told me himself that the pool was dangerous to be around so no one can use it!" Konoharmaru shouted up at Naruto.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Sasuke asked, he interested in learning about what was so dangerous.

"I don't know the full story but my grandpa said that up their on the cliffs, there is a battle going on between two rival gangs." He explained pointing up to the cliffs. "He said that because of all the fighting a lot of rocks fall from the cliff and near here, so he doesn't want anyone going near the pool." He finished explaining what he had been told.

"If that's true then why weren't we told?" Sakura asked looking to see if her two friends had any idea. They shook their heads no saying they were as clueless as her.

"Weird," She said walking around the pool area. She thought that if she walked around it she may get some sort of clue or idea as to why Sarutobi never told them abut the dangers that were around the. "Oh wow, I can't wait to go swimming!" Sakura walked around the edge of the pool and looked at everything she could see. The pool, the towels, chairs, the white dog in the bush.

"Huh?" She looked again and there it was. A small white puppy with brown ears, it was in the bush wagging its tail at Sakura. "Hey there little guy. What are you doing here?" Sakura reached out her hand to the dog but it only barked at her and ran away.

"Hey wait!" Sakura took off running after the dog in the forest.

"Sakura?" Naruto and Sasuke saw her run off and followed after her. Konoharmaru not wanting to be left out followed too. "Wait up!" They called out to her but she didn't hear the, her attention was focused on the puppy she was chasing.

They run up and down hills, through forest paths, and even went through a cave before the puppy finally stopped. It was sitting on top of a hill on one of the cliffs waiting for Sakura to catch up. It started to wag its tail again when she caught up to it and barked in happiness that she had followed it.

Seeing that it stopped running Sakura stopped too, to catch her breath. Naruto, Sasuke, and Konoharmaru were not far behind her.

"Come on now, no more playing," She tried to get closer to the puppy but it only wagged its tails at her again and started to walk away. "Wait a minute!" She knew it was stupid to chase after a puppy up a cliff but she was worried about it. Someone could be looking for it or it could be a stray and may need a home.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out when he finally saw her. "Hold on!"

"Ahh!" Konoharmaru cried out hiding behind Naruto.

"What's up?" Naruto asked looking down at the Konoharmaru clenching his leg.

"That dog!" He pointed an accusing finger

"What about it? You allergic to it or something at it.?" Naruto asked not seeing the problem.

"Not that!" Konoharmaru looked up wondering what was wrong with Naruto. "That dog belongs to the leader of one of the gangs that's fighting around here!" He shouted looking at the dog with fear. He was scared that the leader would show up looking for a fight because they had his dog.

"What!" Naruto and Sasuke gasped at what Konoharmaru had just told them.

"Gotcha," Sakura finally caught the dog and held it in her arms. She hadn't heard a word Konoharmaru has just said. "You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" She talked in a baby voice petting the dogs head and scratching behind its ear. It liked that and started to lick her face. "Aw! Thank you." Sakura loved how cute the puppy was acting with her right now. If it didn't have an owner she was so taking it home with her.

"Sakura," Naruto and Sasuke called out to her. Something didn't feel right to them now and they were worried about her. "Let go of the dog!"

"Huh?" She turned her head around to stare at them.

It was too late for warnings though. Soon enough the were surrounded by people each wearing matching black jackets with two red upside down triangles on the back. They circled around Naruto and Sasuke. Konoharmaru was small enough for them not to notice him and he ran over to try and get Sakura to let go of the dog.

"Sakura you have to let go of the dog," Konoharmaru tried reaching for the dog but it growled at him and jumped from Sakura's arms. It ran off and jumped into the arms of a man standing not more then two feet away from Sakura and Konoharmaru. He had the same jacket on him that the others had as well but he was the only one with the triangles on his cheeks. "Ah! It's Kiba," Konoharmaru clenched the ends of Sakura's skirt. "He's the leader." He tried hard not to shake in fear but it was hard when he was standing so close to a gang leader.

"Good job, Akamaru. You brought us four more victims we can mess with." The leader now known to Sakura was Kiba said with amusement. He had a black headband wrapped around his forehead to keep his already messy hair in place. A form fitting black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and black pants and boots.

Sakura looked at the leader with no fear in her. "Konoharmaru, get behind me." Sakura got into a defensive position and was ready for any sort of attack he my try. Her training with Kakashi would come in handy if he had any hidden weapons on him.

"So you want to fight me?" He asked looking her over. To him she didn't seem like the fighting type but he knew better then to judge a book by its cover. Even if it was a girl with short pink hair in a skirt with a scared little boy behind her. This seemed all too easy to him.

"I'll fight you only if I have too." She said. She wouldn't attack him unless he made it seem like he would hurt her or her friends. She wasn't the type of person that needlessly taunted others with her own power. She would only attack if he was a threat, if he wasn't then she would try talking to him and just leave them alone.

"Sakura!" Naruto called from the human barrier he was in. All around him and Sasuke were the members of the gang that Konoharmaru had told him about. He knew that she could hold her own in a fight, this guy was new to them and none of them knew what he was capable of. "Are you alright?" he and Sasuke were surrounded and they couldn't find one opening without it turning into an all out battle.

"So Sakura…tell me, do you know where you are?" Kiba asked taking a step closer to her. He smirked when he saw her take one step back. She was prepared and ready for anything he may throw at her, he liked that.

"Not really. But I'm sure you'll explain it to me. All bad guys ramble on to the good guys about their plans." She said looking him straight in the eye. She would show him no fear, no sigh of weakness that might set him off and attack. He may be a leader of this gang but she could fight him, the only thing she was worried about was Konoharmaru.

Kiba chuckled at the comment she made and grinned at her. "You're in gang territory," His puppy Akamaru jumped on top of his head, it was still wagging its tail at Sakura. "I'm the leader of the gang you see around you and you're trespassing on my territory. Now that makes me look bad to all my buddies over there if some tourists come and walk all over my property." He said crossing his arms staring at her. The smirk never once left his face as he held Sakura's gaze. Everything was working according to plan.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know about you or your gangs. I only came up here because I worried about that dog, I thought it was lost and wanted to return it to the rightful owner," She told him the truth. If she hadn't followed the dog, she never would have even thought of coming up here. She wanted badly to look away right now, the look he was giving her was starting to make her feel weird. But if she did that then he might attack Konoharmaru or one of her friends and she didn't want that. "Since it was returned to the rightful owner, I don't have any other business on this cliff, so my friends and I will leave you all alone." She suggested hoping it would just be that easy. But she knew that it wouldn't be, it was never that easy.

Kiba gave another light chuckle at her. "I don't think so." He moved forward another two steps ready to finish his plan. Everything was working so perfectly for him so far and now he only needed to finish the rest.

Sakura wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do. She had never a gang leader before; it was always Naruto and Sasuke that would get into random fights with gangs. Not her! Before she had time to think of something her attention was grabbed by a shadow on top of the cliff above them.

_**BOOM! **_

An explosion was heard above them and the rocks of the cliffs were starting to fall towards them.

"Watch out!"

Before Sakura could even understand what was happening she was pulled into a tight grip, her head pulled into a strong chest, shielding it from the rocks that were falling. Two arms were wrapped protectively around her body, keeping her close and away from the dangers that were taking place around her. She could feel the person's heartbeat and take in their natural scent that filled her nose. She gave a soft smile at the feeling of comfort she was experiencing.

"Damn it!" The feeling of comfort left her once she looked up to see who was holding her. She had expected to see either Naruto or Sasuke, not the leader of the gang she had just met. This was turning into a weird day for her.

"Damn, they came a lot faster then I thought." He mumbled to himself, standing up on his feet bringing Sakura up with him. He was still holding her in his arms. Either he hadn't noticed because of what was going on around them or he was pretending he didn't notice it. "Well…" He stared down at Sakura and smirked again. "Looks like I got no choice." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. "We're pulling out. Meet back up at the hideout!" He shouted over to his comrades and started to run off with Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto tried to run after them but couldn't because of all the rocks that were falling from above. No matter where he moved he was stopped by the rocks and soon he lost sight of them. "Sakura!" He shouted out hoping she would give them a sigh of where she was but he didn't hear anything.

"Naruto," Sasuke ran up to his friend and looked around. "Where's Sakura?" He looked around again but he didn't see any signs of pink hair.

"That jerk took her with him." Naruto muttered in defeat. He was mad at himself for not stopping Kiba from taking Sakura and was pissed off that he even took her. Right now in his mind his vacation sucked.

"Well we should get moving, they couldn't have gone too far," Sasuke said starting to make his way up the cliff. "They went this way?" He asked Naruto. He couldn't see them run off because of the rocks that were falling around him. He was to busy trying to dodge them and look up to see who it was that set off the explosion. From what he heard Kiba say, it sounded like he knew who the person.

"Yeah, this way!" Naruto and Sasuke started running off where Kiba had run off with Sakura. They would get her back and kick Kiba's and the rest of his gangs ass too if any type of harm came to Sakura.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sakura cried over Kiba's shoulder. After they started running Sakura's mind finally started to work again and she's been fighting to get free. She would yell and scream hoping he would get so annoyed that he would just drop her but he only yelled back at her.

"Would you shut up already?" It was a command not a question. "Man, I swear you're almost as bad as Ino." He muttered to himself running along the sides of the cliff. His head was focused forwards but his eyes were darting all around searching to see if they were being followed or not.

"Well I would stop yelling if you let me go!" Sakura yelled again making sure she screamed in his ear this time. She didn't care if he was the leader of a potentially dangerous gang, she wanted him to let her down. All the blood rushing to her head was making her dizzy and she couldn't think straight. That wasn't a good thing, if her mind wasn't focused then she wouldn't be able to plan an escape.

"Stop screaming in my ear!" He yelled right back at her. His ear was ringing now because of all her shouting. It was natural for a person to shout after being kidnapped but damn he was wishing he had knocked her out before taking her. He was almost regretting ever taking her. Almost.

"I'll stop after you put me down!" She growled out punching his back again. No matter how many times she hit him he acted like he wasn't affected by her. That couldn't be possible. She aimed for spots that would make the body freeze up with pain, so why wasn't he reacting to her hits?

"Well I ain't gonna so quit complaining," He stopped walking and fixed her position on his shoulder. His grip on her was a lot tighter now. "Now shut up and hang on." He told her suddenly moving Akamaru off from his head and zipped tightly into his jacket.

"Wait what are you doing?" Before she got an answer he jumped off the cliff's edge and was falling down onto another small edge. "Ahhh!" She closed her eyes, blocking the sight of them falling from her eyes, and held onto him tightly.

They jumped a few more times before he broke out into a run again. Sakura still held her eyes shut; she was too scared to open them. She didn't know anyone that jumped off from edge to edge to just make an escape.

'_He either a daredevil like Naruto or he's just crazy!' _She thought to herself. She could hear his footsteps running on the ground beneath her. Her head was spinning because of how much blood had rushed to her head and she felt like she was going to throw up. Wherever they were headed she could only hope the got there soon.

"You can open your eyes now." He told her. His footsteps had slowed down to a walking pace and things seemed to have calmed down.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was happy at the sight of the ground. She never she would be this happy to see a dirt road.

"Where are we?" She put her hand on his back and pushed herself to look at her surroundings. They were by a waterfall falling into a giant pond with flowers blooming all around it. The image was a beautiful one in Sakura's mind.

"We're at my gang's hideout." He said calmly jumping through the waterfall.

"Ah! That's cold." Sakura shrieked when the cold water made contact with her body. Once they were inside she looked around and saw every member of the gang. They all had on their jackets and were staring at Sakura intensely.

"And down you go." Kiba threw her off her shoulder and onto a couch in the corner of the room. It was also the farthest one away from the entrance and probably the only exit.

'"Kiba," A boy with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail whose head was shaped like pineapple walked up with his leader. "What's with the girl? Why did you bring her here?" He looked over Sakura the same way Kiba had did before but his gaze was different then the one Kiba had given her. "And what's with the extra baggage?" He asked looking at Kiba's back.

"Extra Baggage?" Kiba and Sakura looked at his back and saw a frozen stiff Konoharmaru clenching Kiba back in pure fear.

"Konoharmaru!" Sakura gasped when she saw him and ran to get him off and away from Kiba. She pulled him next to her on the couch.

"Guess he must of snuck on when I grabbed her." Kiba said watching Konoharmaru trying to move his body again. He seemed pretty shaken up by what had happened.

"Yeah, so are we gonna do with her?" The guy asked Kiba, his hands were in his pockets and he looked really bored.

"This girl is going to help us take care of those sound bastards." Kiba said sitting down in the chair next to the one Sakura sat in. It was a red armchair and looked very comfy to sit in.

"And how exactly can this girl help us?" A boy with swirls on his cheeks walked up to Kiba and pineapple head guy. Since she didn't know any of their names yet, she would have to give them nicknames. The swirls guy was eating a bag of chips and looked down at Sakura like he wanted to eat her.

"Because she's a fighter so she can help us not only beat those sound bastards but she can spot them out." Kiba explained looking at Sakura.

"And you're sure she can help us?" A girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail walked up to Kiba. Her eyes were on Sakura and looked at her like she didn't belong there.

"_Well sorry for being kidnapped and running the décor of your hideout." _she thought to herself and looked back down at Konoharmaru, he still wasn't moving from the shock of what he just went. She put two fingers to his forehead and pressed the pressure points that she knew were there to help his body recover from what he had just gone through. The shock of it all caused his body to freeze up and shut down which could put him in danger so she healed him before anything happened to him. In a matter of seconds he was moving again and clenching to Sakura in fear.

"W-Where are we?" he asked, hiding half his body behind Sakura and the other half out so he could see how many people were in the cave. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine Konoharmaru." She told the frightened boy, letting him hide behind her. She wouldn't let these people hurt and innocent boy.

"So you have other skills in you too?" Kiba's voice caught her attention; he got up from his seat and stood in front of Sakura, one hand holding her chin. "You can heal people too." his grin only widened and Sakura really wanted to punch him.

"So what if I can?" she moved her chin out of his hold and leaned back against the couch, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "It doesn't mean I'm going to help you." She crossed her arms, looking him straight in the eyes. He or anyone else in his gang didn't scare her; if they made one false move she would use her skills that Kakashi taught her and make them regret ever being born.

"Is that so?" before her eyes could even see Kiba had Konoharmaru in his hands. "Then I guess you don't care what happens to the kid." Akamaru was lying underneath them, barking and growling at Konoharmaru's dangling feet.

"No, leave him alone." Sakura jumped to her feet to try and grab Konoharmaru but Kiba was faster than her. He threw the shaking boy into the arms off the boy with the pineapple head and held her back.

"If you agree to help me I promise not to hurt the brat." He held Sakura back by her shoulders, both hands gripping her enough to hold her still but not hurt her.

Her eyes darted between the Kiba and Konoharmaru. She had never been in this type of situation before and she didn't know what to do but she needed to act fast before something happened to the boy. "Fine, I'll help you," she would just have to give in and hope that the others find her quick. "However I have one condition," she pulled Kiba down to her eye level by the collar of his jacket and put her face to his. "I want you to release Konoharmaru, he had nothing to do with this. You already have me so you don't need him here." Her nose was touching his and she tightened her grip on his jacket. She didn't care what he did, she wouldn't let go until he agreed to her.

"Yeah, sure." He breathed out and Sakura was shocked by how easy that was. She had expected him to yell at her for trying to act in charge or something else. She hadn't expected him to agree to her demands so easily or so quickly.

"Really?" was he just trying to trick her so she wouldn't try and escape?

"Really." She looked deep into his eyes, she could always tell when a person was lying to her by their eyes. However she only saw honesty in his eyes, he would listen to her demands without any tricks.

She looked him over again before getting out of his face and let go of his jacket. "Oh…well then," she hadn't expected him to act this way so she was a little confused. "Thank you," she crossed her arms and went to get Konoharmaru from the other male by her. "I guess I-"

"Kiba, we have a problem." A boy with brown hair and black sunglasses suddenly came in and he seemed upset about something. Kiba and everyone else followed him and Sakura did the same. She wanted to know what was going on; now that she had Konoharmaru's safety she just needed to come up with an escape plan.

"What happened to them?" she heard Kiba's voice darken over and she gasped at the two male figures rolling in pain on the ground before her. They had wounds all over their bodies and looked in an intense amount of pain.

"The Sound Brothers did a surprise attack on them when they were patrolling the area," The boy with sunglasses explained. "I managed to get them out of there before they were killed."

"Good work Shino," so the boy's name was Shino? That would be good to know for Sakura later on. "Now get these guys to Hinata. They need to be healed." He commanded and the other members surrounded the injured two.

"What happened to them?" Sakura asked, her eyes looking over all their injuries.

"The Sound Brothers, Sakon and Ukon. They're both bastards and our enemies, we're at a constant war with them," Kiba explained to Sakura and now she knew who was at the cliffs before and started that rock slide. "We called them out to a final battle tomorrow but it seems like they decided to play dirty and attack us before than."

The two injured were lifted off the ground and left out a pained cry. "Hold on a minute," Sakura made them be put back down and got down on her knees to the two boys that were clenching their sides in pain. She moved their hands away and saw a giant gash running over their sides. "If we move them now they could die from blood loss. I can help them but they need to be taken to a hospital." She started calling for different types of medicines and medical supplies that she would need to heal their wounds enough for them to be moved and taken to the hospital.

It took her longer than she would have liked but she had been able to heal the two injured men in less than two hours. They didn't have every medical supply she asked for so she had to improvise which took her more time to operate. While she was training in the martial arts she was studying more to be a doctor so she knew good ways to combine the two together and she did just that. With what she learned from Kakashi she had been able to hit pressure points in their body to lessen the pain and stop some of the bleeding and the rest she used her doctor skills to bandage them up. So in the end she saved their lives but they still needed to be taken to a hospital before their wounds could get infected. Being in a cave that probably hasn't be cleaned in centuries is only going to make it worse for them. "They can be moved now." she told the members that surrounded her and they picked up the two males that were sleeping, a pressure point in the neck that Sakura did to knock them out, and carried them out of the cave and hopefully to a hospital.

With a sigh, Sakura relaxed herself and leaned against the wall of the cave. She had just helped two members of a gang that kidnapped her but she could never ignore her doctor side. She was trained to heal and help people and that was what she would always do. Konoharmaru was by her side the whole time, acting as her helper and giving her all the supplies that had been given. She still needed to get him out of there before she could make hr escape. If he could get away than maybe he could get Naruto and Sasuke and lead them here so they could rescue her. _"I need to act fast before those Sound Brothers they were talking about show up." _Wiping away some sweat the formed on her forehead she looked around the cave to see if there was a hidden exit she could use to escape but she frozen when she saw Kiba's gaze on her. "What?" she didn't like it when he looked at her like that. He was staring at her like that before on the cliff and it bothered then and it still does now.

"You're really incredible," he was sitting down in the same red chair as before, one leg crossed over the other and his chin resting in his hands. "You're great at healing." He gave her a wide smile and his eyes held something that confused Sakura.

"Um…thank you?" she did not understand this guy. He was supposed to be the mean and horrible gang leader that is supposed to act like a jerk and be an ass too her. Instead he was giving her compliments and acting like a nice guy. _"Just what is up with this guy?" _she didn't know but she didn't have time to focus on that right now. "Don't forget your promise, you have to release Konoharmaru." She pointed down to the boy that was still standing beside her.

"Okay." He agreed again without any trouble and confused Sakura all over again.

"Alright then." she walked over to a blue couch in the corner of the cave and sat down with a long sigh. She was tired after everything she just did. Konoharmaru sat down next to her and she smiled at the boy. She really hoped he could get back to his grandfather soon, he seemed really nervous about being here, not that she was any better. She had been around enough fights and gangs to know how they act and these guys were not the usual type. They were different and that worried her.

"Are you tired?" she jumped slightly when she saw Kiba standing over her.

"Kind of." She answered carefully. She didn't want him thinking he could take advantage of her just because she was a little tired.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he sat down next to her, a little closer than she would have liked. His leg was rubbing up against hers and that made her uncomfortable.

"No, thank you." She scooted away from him.

"How about something to drink?" he scooted right back over into her personal space.

"I'm good." She moved away again.

"Wanna watch a movie than?" he moved over to her again. "I can Shino and the others to set up the system for us to watch one." he moved his arm around the edge of the couch and over her shoulder.

"No, you don't have to do that." She moved again to the very end of the couch. Konoharmaru had to jump off the blue couch before he was squashed to death by the sudden movements of Sakura and Kiba.

"I don't mind," Kiba just moved again and Sakura wanted to scream. Did the guy not get the hint that she was moving away to get away from him? She liked her personal spaced and this guy didn't seem to realize that he was annoying her. "Seriously if you want anything you can just ask. I don't mind getting it for you. So what do you want?"

"_I want to go home." _She thought about asking that but she had a feeling he would just turn her down. He said he needed her to fight his enemies so letting her go home would just ruin his plans, besides the way he was acting said he wouldn't be moving from her for a while. "I told you before I just want Konoharmaru to go home." She crossed her arms and looked down the boy.

"You want him to leave now?" he asked her and Sakura nodded her head. "Why didn't you just say so?" he gave her a wide grin and got up from the couch.

"_I did! About three times!" _she really wanted to hit this guy but instead she stayed calm and watched as he picked up Konoharmaru. "Hey, wait a minute?" she ran after them and through the waterfall.

Kiba tossed Konoharmaru aside and walked back to where Sakura was coming. "Alright kid, you're free to go but I better not see you around here ever again." he glared at the shaking boy below him and smirked when he saw the boy nod his head.

"I-I promise." He said weakly, still scared of the gang leader before him.

"Good," Kiba just smirked and turned away, taking Sakura back with him. "Now get going." He pulled the pink haired girl back with him and she followed without complaint.

"_Konoharmaru, I'm trusting you to find Naruto and Sasuke," _She nodded to the shaking boy, silently telling him what she wanted him to do. She received a small and hesitant nod before he got to his feet and ran down an unknown path. _"I hope he'll be okay." _She was worried about him running into the other gang that was around here but all she could do was hope and pray that Naruto and Sasuke found him fast.

* * *

"_How the hell did it end up like this?" _Sakura felt her mind spinning at the sudden events that were taking place. It was sundown and she was eating dinner on top of the cave, with Kiba sitting next to her on a picnic blanket. _"How did I go from being kidnapped to being on a date?" _None of this was making sense to her but she had stopped long ago from trying to figure this guy out. After Konoharmaru was released the guy was practically glue to her. Whatever couch she sat on he sat down right next to her to the point they were touching, if she sneezed of coughed he was by her side in a minute with a tissue and water, and when her stomach growled from the lack of food she had in her Kiba had made the guy with swirls on his cheek, Chouji, cook them up a giant meal and set it up on top of the cave. This was all to weird for her and what was even weirder was that the other members seemed to go along with it, no one was complaining about how their leader was acting or with her being there anymore.

"Do you not like it?" his sudden question caused her to jump from her thoughts. He had been quiet up till now which was why she had let herself be consumed by her thoughts. "Do you want me to get you something else?" he was asking if she wanted something else to eat.

She shook her head no. "I'm fine, just daydreaming a little." To show that she did enjoy the food she took a giant bite out of what was prepared and ate it all. It was strange to say but the guy, Chouji, had prepared her favorite dish.

"Okay, glad you like it." Kiba gave her a bright smile and Akamaru was barking happily too, his tail wagging as he snuggled closer to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him; this guy was acting to weird to be a real gang leader. He was too nice and he acted as if he wanted to grant her every desire. _"There's something different about this guy?" _he had too good of skills to be in a regular gang. While they fought with just strength and numbers, Kiba and the rest of his members had skills and fighting abilities that she's only seen in professional fighters. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope, not at all," He beamed at her, finished the rest of his food in one big gulp. "Ask away." He seemed almost giddy.

This guy was definitely different from other gang leader. "Are you really a gang leader? You and everyone else here have better fighting skills most people," it seemed like her question got to him. He was quiet and seemed to be thinking over his response. "Why are you fighting like this when you could be training in a real Dojo with a Master?"

"Cause my master left me," he growled out, hands balled into fists and his eyes glaring out at the setting sun. "Everyone here, we were all trained by masters that deserted us. We gave them our dedication and our lives and in return they leave us behind as if we meant nothing to them." he said it with such a bitter tone that Sakura felt bad for the guy. He really seemed upset about all of this and if he hadn't kidnapped her she might have hugged him.

"So you created this gang?" it was starting to make sense to her now. Why he and everyone else had so much skills. They were trained by people but they were abandoned by them as well.

Kiba nodded his head. "Everyone here all knows what it's like to have someone leave us so we came together and made a vow. We not going to let anyone else walk over us and hurt us ever again." he seemed pretty determined and Sakura sighed. He was a lot like Naruto in some ways.

"Listen," she called his attention off his vow and onto her. "Why don't you and everyone else come with me back home? The master at the Dojo I go too is really nice and I'm sure if I asked him Kakashi would take you all on as his students," She hoped her agreed. She really didn't want to live inside a cave. "No way," Kiba just scoffed at her idea. "I'm not trusting a master ever again, I can get strong on my own," he crossed his arms and Sakura sighed. He really was like Naruto; he was just as stubborn as the blonde too. "You shouldn't be thinking about your teacher since you'll be living here." His words caused her to freeze what. What did he mean she was staying there?

"What?" she really hoped it was just the fresh air getting to her.

"I said you're staying here?" he repeated himself and Sakura groaned.

"You can't be serious?" Did he really think he was just going to keep her here? No way was she just going to sit by and let him do that.

"I'm always serious when it comes to matters like this." He was looking at her strange again and she really really wanted to smack him.

She just sighed and tried calming down. If she did that than she could get information and find out what he was thinking. "Why do you want me to stay here so badly? I thought after I helped you with the Sound Brothers I could leave," she had thought that was what he had brought her there for. To help his gang fight the enemy and then she would be free to go but he was saying no. "So then why do I have to stay here?" she wanted an answer.

"Cause you're my woman." He gave her the answer but it was not one she wanted.

"_His…woman?" _she tried wrapping her mind around it but this was all too confusing. "Hold on, who said I agreed to be your woman?" Just where had he gotten the idea she wanted to be him? She didn't even know him!

"I decided on it when you came here." He told her, standing up from his seat and began to clean up their dinner.

Sakura sat there frozen for a minute, thinking over his answer. "Don't just decide things like that on your own," she stood up herself and grabbed his arm, making him look at her. "I'm not some prize you can just claim and own. I'm not going to just sit here and let you hold me prisoner and besides my friends are looking for me." That was right, she still had Naruto and Sasuke coming to her rescues and they were the strongest guys she had ever known. They could get her out of this mess.

Kiba just scoffed at what she said. "Doesn't matter, you're my woman and it's staying that way. Besides I don't care about your two friends, in the morning we'll be after those sound bastards and out of this area by noon. Even if they do find you, I can always fight them off and I'm sure my friends will have no problems helping." Sakura gasped at Kiba's words. Sure Naruto and Sasuke were strong but even they would have problems fighting a gang of skilled fighters. It seemed Sakura would just have to wait and escape on her own during the battle and hope she ran into her friends along the way.

* * *

"Where is she?" Naruto huffed out, pulling at another tree branch that was in his way. He was dripping in sweat and had scratches on his hands.

"Naruto," Sasuke put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, making him stop moving. "Just leave it for now. We can't do anything now, we'll just have to wait until morning and find Sakura than." He sat down on the ground, gathering sticks and leaves so he could start a fire.

"Sasuke, how can you say that?" Naruto looked at his raven haired friend like he was crazy. "Who knows what that guy is doing to Sakura? We need to save her now!"

"Shut up," Sasuke threw a stick at Naruto's head, making him sit down beside the fire. "I want to help her too but like I said we can't do anything now. We don't know our way around here and it's to dark to see where we're even going so for now all we can do is sit here and wait till morning." Neither liked it but sitting and waiting were their only options right now.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think…ow!" Naruto clenched his head in pain when another stick was thrown at him. "Hey, what you do that for?" he was angry that Sasuke kept throwing things at his head.

"Quiet," Sasuke told him to stop talking. "Listen," the sound of something moving in the bushes could be heard and it was coming towards them. "Something's coming." The two nodded silently and stood up, they were ready for whatever came out of the bush.

"Found you," Konoharmaru came running out of the bush and grabbed onto Naruto's leg, making him fall backwards. "I finally found you guys."

"Konoharmaru!" the two boys looked down shock at the sudden appearance of Konoharmaru. They assumed he was taken with Sakura and that he was still with her.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the kid.

"Kiba took me and Sakura back to his hideout but he let me go." Konoharmaru explained, sitting in front of the fire. He was tried from all the running he just did.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He didn't like that only one came back.

Konoharmaru only shook his head. "He kept her there, he said he was going to use her to help him fight another gang tomorrow." He had explained what he had been told about the Sound Brothers and what was happening between the two gangs.

"Do you know where the battle will be?" Sasuke asked, hoping they could get there before the two gangs did. If they did than they could rescues Sakura in the middle of the fight without anyone seeing them.

Konoharmaru shook his head again. "He didn't say but grandpa says that he always sees fights going on up at the very top of these cliffs." He pointed up at the rocky cliffs that were behind them.

"Then we better start climbing." Naruto said, he was pumped up now. He was ready to start fighting now.

"It's a long shot but it's all we have right now." Sasuke agreed and the three boys started their way up the mountain and hopefully up to where they would see Sakura again.

* * *

"_I feel like I'm going to be sick," _After their little talk Kiba made her sleep on the same pull out couch as him. Of course she had stayed to the very edge of it but the guy kept moving in his sleep, making him pull her to him and Sakura had barely gotten any sleep at all last night. Not only that but when they were going off to battle, he carried her over his shoulder again as he jumped from edge to edge again to see if any Sound members were trying to do a sneak attack. All in all she wanted to lie down and take a long nap after this was over. _"I hope Konoharmaru found the guys." _She really hoped they would come soon before this got out of hand. She didn't want to be in the middle of a gang war.

"This is it, are you ready guys?" he called to his gang and they all cheered.

"This is where the Sound Brothers are?" Sakura asked, looking around the area they were in. They had travels all the way up to the cliff's edge and something about it worried her, she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, this is the spot," Kiba had one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. She would have slapped him if she wasn't so busy looking around for the other gang. So far she saw no signs of them and that just made her worry even more. "Those bastards think they can hide from me, but they're wrong." He smirked and pulled Sakura even closer to him. He jumped off to the side of one boulder and threw a smoke bomb in the direction of a rock opposite of it.

"Attack!" A call was heard and Sakura gasped when she finally saw the sound member emerge from their hiding spots. She hadn't been able to spot any of them but Kiba somehow had been able too.

"_These guys aren't amateurs, they can fight. This battle isn't going to end quickly." _Her eyes traveled over each and every person that was fighting right now and she gulped. She had hoped that the battle would end quickly but with such skilled fighters it didn't seem possible. What's more now it would be even harder for her to try and escape without someone seeing her.

"Sakura, be ready." Kiba finally let go of her and moved in front of her.

"It seems the little doggy has a new friend." She gasped when she heard the sudden voice and looked over Kiba's shoulder to see two identical twin boys staring at her.

"_They must be Sakon and Ukon." _The look they had in them scared her. The look in their eyes told her they could fight and they were out for blood. Not just Kiba's but her blood as well.

"She's a really cutie too, don't you think so, Sakon?" Ukon asked his twin brother, eyes traveling over Sakura's body.

"She is, I think I want to play with her." Sakon's words caused her to shiver. The look they had in their eyes was freaking her out.

"Over my dead body!" Kiba charged at them, Akamaru running at his side as he attacked the two brothers. Knives in both hands and he and Akamaru used different attacks to ward off and injury their enemies. Sakura was impressed, he knew how to fight better than she thought and she had never seen a person fight with a dog before. "Behind you!" she warned him but it was too late, Ukon had stabbed Kiba in the side of his stomach and kicked him into the boulder beside them. Blood ran down his face as he panted and tried standing but he was too badly injured to move.

"Kiba!" Sakura ran at him, she had to help him before he was killed.

"No, stay away," Kiba warned her but it was too late. Sakon was behind her, a knife in his hand as he brought it down to the side of her face. "Sakura!" she gasped and closed her eyes. She was frozen and couldn't do anything.

"Sakura!"

Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt no knife pierce her skin but instead felt a gust of wind blow past her. She looked on and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing behind her with and unconscious Sakon beneath Sasuke's foot. "You guys…" Sakura smiled at them before running over and hugged them both. "I'm so glad you came!" she had never been happier to see the two boys in her entire life as she was at this moment.

"Sakura," Konoharmaru appeared behind them and smiled up at her. "I was able to find them and tell them where you were." He gave her a big grin and Sakura hugged him back. She was proud of him for being so brave and helping her.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Shikamaru and everyone else stood still.

"He took down Sakon with one kick." Chouji commented.

"They must be pretty strong to be able to do that." Shino added, fixing his glasses.

"He's so cool!" Ino drooled over Sasuke, little hearts in her eyes.

"H-He is." Hinata was blushing as she looked back and forth between the ground and Naruto.

Kiba just looked at the two boys and scoffed. "Whatever, they didn't need to come." He tried once again to get up but was stopped by the pain he felt in his body.

"What are you doing?" Sakura ran over to his side in an instant, already checking his wounds over. "You can't move in your condition. You need to rest and regain your strength." She told him, already treating his wounds with the medical supplies she had been smart enough to bring.

"Sakura," Kiba gave her a warm smile before he stiffened and pushed her down to the ground. "Move!" he pulled them both out of the way in time before Ukon had the chance to cut both there heads off.

"You bastards," he was growling at them all. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother."

Kiba growled back at him, trying to stand up but Sakura pushed him back down until his head was in her lap. "Stay and rest." She told him and looked at her two friends, eyes pleading for them to help.

Sasuke sighed and pushed Naruto forward. "You deal with the other one and I'll get the rest." Both boys agreed and they jumped in to attack, Sasuke going after the other sound members and Naruto going after Ukon. It took them both under ten minutes for both to be done and the fight was over.

"They did it."

"I can't believe they beat them so easily."

"Just who are they?"

Kiba's gang stared at them in shock as Naruto and Sasuke pilled up the sound members into one big pile. "Think we should call the cops?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Probably." Sasuke just shrugged, none of it really mattered to him.

"Ok, so now we just gotta deal with Kiba and then we can go…ahh!" Naruto screamed when he turned around to see Sakura and Kiba. "She's hugging him." His eyes were wide with shock and even Sasuke looked surprised.

"You're not going to be dealing with anyone," she told them both as she finished wrapping the bandages around Kiba's head and stomach. "Kiba's hurt and we need to get him to a doctor."

"But Sakura…?" Naruto tried to get her to leave the guy who kidnapped her alone but she wasn't listening.

"Now!" both boys jumped and they helped carry Kiba down the mountain and to the Village Leaf Resort where they would call a doctor.

* * *

"Yo!" they had gotten Kiba to see a doctor and his would were healed up nicely. Sakura had been relieved and went to tell Naruto and Sasuke but that's when all three ran into Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked from the chair he was sitting in. Once they got back, Sarutobi got them all hot meals for them to eat after the long journey they just went through.

"I just thought I'd stop by and pick you all up." He said, for once not reading that book of his.

"Really?" Sakura asked, not believing her uncle's words. Something was off about him, he was acting strange.

"Yep," he smiled through his mask and the twinkling in his visible eye worried them. "Now I want you all packed and ready by tomorrow morning. After all we need to be ready and moving if we're all going to get along well on the ride home."

"What do you mean "all"?" Sakura asked, his arms crossed as he stared at his sensei. He didn't like where this was going.

Kakashi only smiled at them again as the door open and Kiba walked in, his shirt was off but he still wore his jacket, showing off his wrapped chest. "Sakura, there you are," He ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "I got worried you left without me." His words confused her. What did he mean by that?

All three students looked at their sensei for an answer. "You see, I asked Kiba and his gang if they wanted to study under me at the Dojo. Of course he was against it at first but after I told him I was Sakura's uncle and he would be seeing her everyday he and everyone else agreed to it."

"Did I just get used as a bargaining chip?" Sakura asked her two friends.

"Yep." Naruto nodded his head.

"Seems that way," Sasuke added before turning his focus back on Kakashi. "There's one thing I want to know though," he folded his hands together and put his chin in them. "How did you know Kiba would agree to go just because of Sakura?" After they had come back to the resort, Sakura had explained everything that had happened to her once Kiba had taken her. She told them how he wanted her to stay with him as her woman and neither boy were too happy about it but they let it go because he was injured.

Kakashi just gave them an innocent shrug and opened his book. His actions told them everything they needed to know. "Did you know this was going to happen?" All three jumped to their feet, even Sakura despite having Kiba still holding onto her. His arms were wrapped around her neck as he stood behind her.

Kakashi just shrugged again. "Not every detail of it but I had a feeling of what would happen." He told them.

"How?" they wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"Simple," Kakashi closed his book so he could explain. "Sakura would get pink flowers every valentine's day and on her birthday so I did a little investigating and found out Kiba was her secret admirer."

"It's true." Kiba only hugged her closer, not caring that his secret had been found out.

"I had asked Kiba and his gang many times before if he wanted to join my Dojo but he always turned me down," that smile behind the mask came back. "So I figured if I got Sakura to come here and ask he would agree and what do you know, it worked!" he started laughing at how his plan worked.

"Kakashi-sensei," all three students growled at him. They weren't happy about being used like that. "You are so dead!"


End file.
